User talk:Bowl108
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 12:02, October 12, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' 80% Your answers on my quiz earn you a 80% (The Replacements did not have that plot line, ever. I checked on a Wiki. So sorry. Greetings Bowl108, We invite you to join us in this exciting opportunity. Soon we will be launching the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board, and would like some input. Through detailed research we have decided you would be a good choice for initial testing purposes. Given this is only a test run, we request you not publicly acknowledge this boards existence on the Wiki itself. Failure to comply to this request will result in consequences. Please have fun and thank you for your continued support. Sincerely, The Phineas and Ferb Wiki Bowl108 21:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Please add more info about the message board and what will happen if i help the message board. Happy birthday! Sara124 09:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy Birthday, better late than never, no?, sorry not wishing Happy B-Day to u yesterday but I hadn't oppened the computer. Trolypac 18:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Rumor of me If iCarly ends in November 2012, Will Miranda Cosgrove and Jennete McCurdy move from Nickelodeon to Disney; Miranda will voice Smurfette (To my rumor of Disney buys Smurfs). :Nope Miranda is going to college, according to this article: http://www.tvguide.com/News/iCarly-Series-Finale-1047581.aspx . Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 04:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC)